headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Linda Carter
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters Category:Physicians | aliases = Linda Jane Carter Night Nurse | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metro General Hospital Night Medic Center, Manhattan, New York City, New York | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Linda Carter, Student Nurse'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Linda Carter is a fictional nurse, and later a licensed physician, and a recurring character featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. She was introduced during the Atlas Publications era in the first issue of her own medical romance series, Linda Carter, Student Nurse. The character disappeared for nearly a decade following the cancellation of that series, but then re-emerged in the early 1970s as a fully licensed nurse (and a blonde) in the pages of the short-lived title Night Nurse. After these brief four appearances, Carter once again lapsed into obscurity, but emerged again two decades later in ''Daredevil'', Volume 2 #58. Since then, she has made varied appearances in that series as well as issues of the ''New Avengers'', and ''Doctor Strange: The Oath''. Biography Linda Carter was born in Allenville, New York, as the daughter of a doctor who maintained his practice there. After graduating from medical school herself and becoming a registered nurse, Carter moved to New York City and began working at Metro General Hospital with Christine Palmer and Georgia Jenkins. When she fell in love with and became engaged to the wealthy businessman Marshall Michaels, he gave her an ultimatum: marry him and leave nursing or stay at Metro General. She chose to allow Michaels to leave and to continue pursuing her professional career. During her time at Metro-General, Carter demonstrated that her skills were not limited to nursing practice, but also included detective and investigative work. Night Nurse 1Linda Carter, Student Nurse 1 At some point, Carter was rescued by a masked vigilante, and afterward decided to repay the super-hero community by providing its members with medical health care. To accomplish this, Carter assumed a secret identity of her own, calling herself "The Night Nurse," and established a small private clinic hidden in Manhattan's Chinatown on or near Orchard Street. Doctor Strange: The Oath 3 The Night Nurse was dedicated to providing care to the entire super-hero community, but she appeared to form particularly close relationships with Daredevil, Captain America, and Doctor Strange. She provided long-term recovery care for Daredevil after he was severely injured during a fight with the Yakuza. Daredevil Vol 2 58 Later, when Daredevil was shot by Paladin, he asked Elektra to take him to her clinic. Unfortunately, the Black Widow, the Hand, and F.B.I. agents arrived there too, culminating first in a battle and then in Murdock's arrest. When a bloody, beaten Elektra arrived at Nelson, Blake and Murdock Law Offices after months of torture at the hands of the Skrulls, Murdock's legal-counsel partner, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, enlisted the help of the Night Nurse in tending to Elektra's injuries. Dark Reign: Elektra 3 During the super-hero Civil War, the Night Nurse sided with Captain America and his anti-registration act Secret Avengers. She assisted operations from S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House 23. The Night Nurse was trusted enough to be invited to attend the secret wake for Captain America. After Doctor Strange was shot by Hitler's Handgun and left for dead by Brigand, Wong bought him to the Night Nurse's Hidden Hospice for emergency medical care. When she learned that Brigand had stolen Otkid's Elixir, a magical potion capable of curing any illness, she insisted on accompanying Doctor Strange and Wong on their mission to recover it. Their mission resulted in Wong almost being killed, the Night Nurse's clinic burning down, and the loss of nearly all of Otkid's Elixir, but it also fostered a romantic relationship between Doctor Strange and the Night Nurse. The pair casually continued their romantic relationship and even worked together, but they eventually went their separate ways. New Avengers 57 The Night Nurse also aided numerous other individuals within the super-hero community. When Luke Cage was badly injured during Nick Fury's Secret War, Iron Fist and Misty Knight brought Cage to the Night Nurse's clinic to receive medical treatment. The Night Nurse has also helped Araña with battle wounds, Iron Fist with muscular strains, Black Tarantula recover from being stabbed by the White Tiger, Spider-Man with wound-closing stitches, the revival and recuperation of Nomad, and the administration of Firestar's chemotherapy treatments. Abilities * First aid: As a licensed registered nurse, Linda Carter is an expert on first aid treatments and other medically related processes. Notes & Trivia * * The character of Linda Carter is not to be confused with actress Lynda Carter, who is a comic book icon in her own right for her portrayal of Wonder Woman in the 1970s live-action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman. Appearances * Linda Carter, Student Nurse 1 * Daredevil Vol 2 58 * Daredevil Vol 2 80 * Night Nurse 1 * Night Nurse 2 * Night Nurse 3 * Night Nurse 4 External Links * * References Category:First aid